With the increase in connectivity and data requirements being placed on forms of non-traditional computing platforms, vehicles of different modalities such as planes, trains, motor vehicles, ships, and satellites are exchanging data between themselves and the internet at large. These external communications are known as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications or vehicle-to-any (V2X) communications. Increase in such communications can pose security risks by exposing the vehicle control networks (VCNs) of these non-traditional computing platforms to potential security breaches and other types of unauthorized access attempts. VCNs having a single point network gateway and/or software based solutions can be susceptible to such security risks remotely. In addition to vehicle applications, there are many other non-vehicle environments which utilize communications buses to send and receive information amongst components within and/or outside. Such applications can range from medical devices to industrial control systems.